Waking The Dragons Bloopers
by varion
Summary: I had to redo this story. OK! Anyway this is the making of the Waking the Dragons series. Funnyness with the random. Enjoy. Please Review. Please?
1. Chapter 1

WAKING THE DRAGONS - BLOOPERS

this thing had shat itself so i had to put it up again. so once again,here's the first chapter to waking the dragons - bloopers:

"thought"

"_all yamis' mind links"_

'_All hikaris' mind links'_

_Telepathy_

YAMI'S POV

"_Come on. I gotta get him, I didn't spend all my money for nothing you know." _

'_I know that yami but don't you think your going over board.' _I just glared at him. _"Please yuugi? Please?"_ I tried my best at the chibi eyes. _"Please"_ a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth.

'_Fine. But it's the last time!'_ I jumped around like a drugged leprechaun. _"Woo hoo! Yu-gi-oh!" _With that I went to torture dartz.

'Oh Daaaartz, where are you?' I sang out. I walked through the studio (yes they are actors), looking around for the torture-ee to be. A cold hand gripped my shoulder.

'Ahhhh… oh shit. Bakura!' Bakura fell to the ground laughing at his evil doings.

'The look… on your face… was classic.' Bakura said through his fit of laughter. I gave him my trade mark pharaoh of Egypt glare, silently deciding whether or not to send him to the shadow realm. Bakura got up off the floor tears streaming from his eyes.

"Is it just me or is Bakura acting kinda like his hikari?" 'You have a sick sense of humour Bakura'

'Not as bad as yours,' came the darks reply, 'I mean what are you gonna do to dartz this time.' Now I was in the shit.

'Umm… umm…'

_Is the pharaoh going to get dartz with a grena…_ my fist collided with his face, something every one here wanted to do.

'Shut up baka!'

'It's not going to work any way, Isis has told him what you're gonna do,' growled Bakura rubbing his sore cheek.

'Ok, every one, we start recording in five,' said the director.

DARTZ' POV

'I summon timaeus in attack mode!' yelled yami. His face held a great expression of anger. Not because the script said so but because he failed to torture me again. Isis and Bakura have brought it upon themselves to stop and annoy him (the annoying on bakura's part).

'I end my turn.' This went on for a while. The pharaoh was set on planning a way to get me back for embarrassing him in front of his date.

'Guys, guys, guysthersnofoodinthekitchenandimhungry!' yelled jounochi as he ran on stage. Every one but the director was laughing at this 'little mishap'.

'Jou would you please get off the stage, your not needed yet,' growled the director.

'Don't bother trying to teach a mutt, they wont learn,' said kaiba coldly. With this the whole studio roared with laughter (kritias, and timaeus growling impatiently). Jou finally cracked, and ran after kaiba.

'come 'ere and say it to ma face ya stingy bastard!'


	2. Chapter 2

WAKING THE DRAGONS: BLOOPERS

CHAPTER TWO

JOUNOCHI'S POV

'Ahhh!' I screamed as kaiba's blue eyes chased after me roaring hungrily. I tripped.

'Ok kaiba. Call off your blue eyes. I give, I give.'

'Bow down at your master's feet.'

I closed my eyes and waited for the blue eyes attack.

'Joey, Joey,' I heard a voice. 'Come one jou, we're late already.'

"_Wake up you lazy ass hole!"_

I jerked awake only to stare into the face of Bakura.

'Come on mutt, you were supposed to be up an hour ago!' Bakura isn't one you want to piss off in early morning, or any other time of the day as a matter of fact.

'Come on get ready 'cause I'm not waiting and neither is any one else!' yelled the tomb thief. "Bakuras a retard, bakuras a retard."

'I heard that mutt.' Glared Bakura as he walked out the room.

RYOU'S POV

Ok once you have lived my life you are in hell. School, TV, Bakura. The worst is Bakura but I'm just yapping. You annoy him and he will kill you. This is why I tend to stay in the shadows and do only what I'm told.

'If your dad begins to waken, fa la la la la, la la la… aren't you supposed to be helping with the props ryou?'

'Ah... no there all ready,' I said flattening myself against the wall. "Bakuras happy, so someone's getting a one way ticket to the shadow realm"

"_Oh please. That gets old fast."_

'Yes Bakura- sama.'

He's on to something and I don't want to find out.

_VARION'S POV:_

This is the life. Free food. And watching the pharaoh make a fool of himself.

'Timaeus atta……… wait, wait I screwed up,' said yami waving his hand.

'Oh come on! All right take two!' yelled the director into the mega phone.

'Timaeus attack!' cried the pharaoh.

'Cut, cut! Yami what's gotten into you?

'Nothing.'

'You don't look too well, go lie down,' said the director.

'Yes, thanks.'

'Well he's down,' I said to Amelda turning away from the stage.

Ok I'm leaving it at this. It might not be as good because I was on sugar high for the last chapter. Please review or I let Bakura stab your eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate computers.Here's chapter 3? again.What the heck is with those little magnetic cars? Enjoy.

AMELDA'S POV

'Joey pass the grub,' I begged reaching across the table.

'wa doh yu geh it our elf,'

'That's disgusting jou,' said a disgusted tea.

'I think it's rather funny,' complemented Bakura tearing off a big piece of meat off of his pork chop spraying meat goo every where.

'EEEEEEWWWWWW!' screamed Tea. The room roared with laughter resulting in Dartz all most choking on his food. (a/n: Saskatchewan is choking)

'Cant cough breathe,' gasped Dartz clutching his throat, 'cough, hack, splutter.' The piece of food wedged in his throat flew from his mouth and hit yami, who just entered the room.

'I believe this belongs to you?' stated yami picking the sticky, slimy, phlegmy piece of meat from his hair tossing it on to tea's plate.

'Ewwww gross!' squealed tea, once again.

'begga gore bat a ed. Ee doh wha or desiese,' bits of food flying from jou's mouth.

'Unfortunately I understood that!' yami shot back.

'Be careful pharaoh. I want to stay healthy!' snorted Bakura.

'Ryou, keep that grinning idiot under control. And where's yugi?'

'I'm not shore. He might be in the studio,' said the white haired hikari.

'Thanks,' replied Yami. Running from the room. (A/n: there's flashing lights coming from my TV like the orechalcos light)

'Joey, give me the food!'

YAMI'S POV

'Yugi!' I called out, 'Yugi!' my hikari has been disappearing lots lately, I hope he's ok.

'Yugi get your arse out here!' I mentally sighed and open up the mind link, trying too sound as Bakura like as possible.

"Hello shorty." Bingo! I heard a frightened startle come from the prop room.

'Who are we talking too, Yugi?' I asked sneaking up behind him. 'Wouldn't be Meerca would it?' Meerca was Yugi's girl friend (a/n: she isn't a meerca off of neopets! It's just her name).

'Um, no one,' replied Yugi blushing so his face matched the red in his hair.

'Its Meerca, isn't it? I can tell by the way you are blushing.' Every one makes fun of Yugi 'because he's going out with the least popular girl in the school.

'Ok, it's Meerca. I was asking her if she wanted to go to the evanescence concert on Saturday.'

'I knew it! Your serious about her aren't you?' this made him blush even worse.

'You and Tea are coming too,' he said looking at his feet.

'Huh? What do yo…' then it hit me, what he had said. 'Get back here!' poor Yugi ran as fast as his legs would carry him. I will kill him.

RAFAEL'S POV

The pharaoh entered the room blushing madly and muttering something about killing Yugi.

'Looks like he knows,' I whispered to Amelda. (A/n: I use the Japanese names for the yugioh characters if I know them. Why would you call some one Alistair? It makes them sound like a door mat.)

'Better be careful, he looks like he'll mind crush any one who gets in his way,' said varion.

'how long do you think it will take him too get over this?' asked dartz.

'probably a month,' said Amelda.

Me: once again I will leave it at this.

Yami: where's yugi? I'm gonna kill him!

Bakura: and they thought I was weird

Bakura and yami start fighting

Seto: review


	4. Chapter 4

Same as last time. Enjoy.

YAMI'S POV

I will kill Yugi when he least expects it. "I will kill him. I will kill him!"

'Kill who?'

'Bakura stop sneaking up on people!'

'What kind of thief would I be if I didn't?'

'Well you didn't really sneak up on people 5ooo years ago,' I said, glaring at him, 'you just, practically, walked up to them and slit their throats.'

'So I did,' said Bakura while in a flash back. I sweat dropped. 'Oh well and the director wants to see you.' (A/n: their all acting out of character? Aren't they?)

'Humph,' I walked off leaving Bakura to another one of his flash backs.

DIRECTOR'S POV (a/n: yes she gets a say in this too)

'There you are,' I said through the mega phone, 'are you well enough to finish off this recording?'

'Yes. Where were we up to yesterday?' Yami replied.

'Good,' I said, to every one else I yelled, 'get your asses to the stage now!'

YUGI'S POV

Since yesterday I've been living in fear of Yami. When he says he's gonna get you, he's gonna get you. It's kinda like that terminator movie. Oh well.

'Come on Yugi. Your gonna be needed in this one,' stated Tea, dragging me towards the stage.

'Ok, carry on from yesterday's episode,' yelled the director through the mega phone. 'Take one'

'Timaeus attack!' yelled Yami. Timaeus reared up to attack, coughed, and spat a fire ball accidentally at Yami, whose leather coat caught fire (a/n: I've decided that the legendary dragons including Leviathan are all real. And as a side note I'm making up the duel as I go along oooooooh rogue traders, so for those of you out there and your yamis I don't mean to offend by screwing up the duel between Yami, Kaiba and Dartz.). This resulted in the entire studio roaring with laugher, Dartz choking (again. man he should stop laughing) and the camera guy laughing so hard he broke the camera.

'Summers new hot look, ay Pharaoh?' said Bakura, earning Yami another round of laughter, who was extremely pissed off by now, looking ready to kill everyone in the room (flaming coat now lying on the floor).

'Shut up, tomb thief!' yelled Yami.

'Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Is someone a widdle peed off, Fawow?' teased Bakura in a babyish tone. WHAM! A sickening crack was heard as Yami's fist collided with the side of Bakura's face. Bakura stood with a startled look on his face before collapsing to the ground, with everyone crowding around him. A small flow of blood trickled down the left side of Bakura's face.

'Bakura, Bakura? Are you ok?' worried Ryou shaking the fallen yami's shoulders.

'Yami what did you do to him?' I questioned Yami.

'Something I've been meaning to do for the last 5ooo years,' he replied, cracking his knuckles in warning to the rest of us.

DARTZ POV (a/n: I don't know if he has had his 6 minutes of fame)

Yami glared at us, daring us to say something. He turned to leave.

'Get your fucking ass back here Pharaoh!' challenged Ryou, who, for what must have been the first time in his life, swore at Yami.

'Lay off it dude,' said Jounochi, grabbing Ryou's arms.

'Well Pharaoh!'

'Listen to Joey or you'll end up like Bakura,' threatened Yami. Turning he left the room and I felt a searing dislike toward the short ass, spiky haired brat.

me: well thats one for the books. this was writen with word pad so don't complain if the chapter is to short.

yami: has any one seen my M80

seto: oh dear

yami: what are you 'oh dear'ing for? your the one I was gonna use it on.

me: ok break it up. seto go duel yugi. yami go finish looking for your M80. to all see ya next time. and it's only week 5 of term 4 at CCHS. so i beat my own set time.

joey: Oh my god it's the apocalipse! run for your bomb shelters!


	5. Chapter 5

**WAKING THE DRAGONS - BLOOPERS**

To one and all who have read my fanfiction 'love ya and you rock! Yes Yami beat the crap out of Bakura and Ryou swore in the last chapter Lets see what my brain can come up with this time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yugioh. But I wish I did. If I did the pairings would be yugi and yami and Seto kaiba.

**CHAPTER 5**

BAKURA'S POV

My head. What happened? I slowly opened my eyes only to stare into the worried face of my snowy haired hikari.

'Bakura you're awake. Oh the Pharaoh's gonna die. Are you ok?' Ryou managed to say in one breath.

'I feel like I've been run over by a Kaiba Corp tanker, my head hurts, and you have two heads. Other than that I feel fine,' I replied sarcastically.

'I will kill the Pharaoh,' said Ryou giving me a big hug.

'Get off me! I'm fine!'

'Sorry Bakura sama,' Ryou mumbled stepping back. 'And what do you mean I have two heads!' he added angrily.

'I feel dizzy.'

RYOU'S POV

'I feel dizzy,' said Bakura standing and starting to sway.

'Bakura...' I caught him just in time before he fell. 'Bakura you've gotta get back into bed and rest,' I said.

'I don't need rest!' he yelled.

'Well to bad, Bakura!' I forced him into his bed, got a piece of rope I saw lying on the floor and tied his arms to the bed.

'You'll stay there until I say so!' I left the room, followed by Bakura's colourful language, to go Yami hunting.

AMELDA'S POV

'Hi Ryou,' I said as I saw the snowy haired teen walk by. 'If you're looking for Yami he went that way.'

'Thanks, Amelda,' he replied running off.

'It's time for funniest home videos,' said the camera guy, who I had been talking to, magically pulling out a camera from no where (same camera guy who broke the other camera).

'I like,' I sniggered.

YUGI'S POV

'You're a dumb ass to challenge me!'

'Not as dumb as you, ya dumb c!' I could here two people yelling and instantly recognised the first voice. It was Yami. He's had on-and-off mood swings all week. Why can't he just get over it? His is still mad about the double date with Tea. Oy. The second voice took a little longer to register. It was Ryou's. And he swore. What has the world come to! First Yami managed to beat the crap out of Bakura, and now Ryou is swearing. Next we'll dogs walking down the street in frilly pick tutus!

'Why don't you just go back to loving your dumb yami,' the Pharaoh sneered.

'I think all your power has gone to your head!' Ryou retorted.

'Oh really?'

'Look "Pharaoh", everyone's sick and tiered of you thinking and acting like you run the place!' Ryou yelled. 'I've had enough! And I think everyone else has too!'

'Oh, wow. You were thinking? Did it hurt your pitiful brain?' mocked Yami knocking on Ryou's head.

'What's wrong with you, ya jerk?' screamed Ryou throwing Yami out of the way (me: O.o).

'Fight! Fight! Fight!' cheered Jou and Honda. 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

'Stop you guys!' I cried running to them.

'This doesn't concern you, Yugi,' growled Yami.

'Please stop fight, you two!' I cried louder.

'Get lost, Yuge,' said Yami throwing me to the ground.

'You know what? You are as bad as Bakura says!' I said, tears welling up in my eyes. 'You're evil, Yami!' With that I stormed from the room.

Me: ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod! Yugi called Yami evil! Woooooooooooooooo!

Bakura: what's wrong with you?

Me: ;holds up five empty 2 litre bottles of coke; Coke

Bakura: I want some

Me: to my reviewers, I'm sorry this took so long. Still I wasn't on sugar high for this chapter either. Not so easy to get sugar high with a cold!

Bakura: please review. If you do I'll hide all her coke

Me: ;pulls out giant chainsaw and walks off: Yaaaammmiiii? Where are you?

Bakura: I need a new job


	6. Chapter 6

**WAKING THE DRAGONS - BLOOPERS**

Varion: this thing is turning into a soapie.

Bakura: I second that motion. Next thing everyone knows, you could have Yami go off with Jou and Anzu with Kaiba.

Yami: I heard that!

Bakura: why so pissed?

Yami: what do you think? Yugi hates me and I have to go on a date with Anzu!

B: hahahahahahahahahahaha

Diabound: randomly appearing out of no where hahahahahahahahahahaha cough, cough

V: now, now boys. Why don't you guys duel using a karaoke machine.

Diabound: what's that?

V: you talk?

D: yes.

B: now on with the god damn fic!

Y: yea!

D: hello

''thoughts" _"brain speaking''_

(annoying comments by Var and Saskatchewan)

((random sound effects caused by brain))

YAMI'S POV

Damn Yugi! Why'd he have to stop me? Hay Var, you were right. This is turning out like a soapie.

''spose so,' said the oh so great authoress.

'I second that motion,' said Bakura, randomly poping up out of no where.

'Aren't you surposed to be tied to a bed swearing?'

'Got bored.'

'Why have you to butted in on my lime light?' I growled.

'Fine! We'll go. Remember this isn't a soapie,' said Var.

'You're writing this! And if your suddenly in this, why are you writing in first person?'

'Just the way my brain works.'

'OK. Can you guys go now?'

'Bye Pharaoh.'

'Pissy whiner.' Now with everything back to normal, I wasn't going to hurt Ryou. Ok maybe I was, but not that bad. Ok concussion counts as bad, but its the thought that counts? Right? I should go apologize. No! He deserved it. So did Bakura! Guess I'd better go find Yugi.

'Yugi! Yugi!' I called, 'Where are you!' Not hearing an answer, I figured he was still mad at me. Oh well. We have to finish recording today, so I'll talk to him then.

'Any actors not on the stage, get your arses there or lose your job!' Menatally sighing I went to the set.

ANZU'S POV (Tea is now to be known as Anzu)

The boys have all been fighting. I wish they would stop. Friendship is more important than so silly fight. But they'll never learn.

'Ok! Pharaoh! Kaiba! Dartz! Get your arses on the stage!'

'Yeah, yeah! We're coming!' moaned Kaiba.

JONOUCHI'S POV (It's in his pov now because I hate Anzu)

'Timaeus attack!' yelled Yami, sending his dragon to attack. It was funny watching the recording of the duel between Yami, Dartz and Kaiba.

'Divine Serpent, attack! Gwa-hay-ving!' Many of us turned and looked at Dartz, who looked as though he would have given anything to be eaten by Leviathan. Spying a table covered in food, I edged toward it.

_''Keep looking shocked, and move slowly towards the cake,"_ my brain said (Var: O.o Sas: snigger, prof. frink rules!).

'Dartz?' Yami said blinking. 'What... what... what was that?'

'Um...um...um.' Dartz looked wildly for an exit. But I was too busy concentrating on the cake to really notice.

_''Mmmmmmm... cake,"_ my brain said.

'I didn't do it,' said Dartz. 'Gwa-hay.' Everyone in the studio started laughing. Many of the crew were on all fours crying with mirth, resulting in the camera guy braking his camera, again.

'Hiya Professor Frink,' I sniggered.

'Shut up!' Dartz yelled, only making everyone laugh harder.

'You... gwa-hay,' some random stammered.

'That's it!' sceamed Dartz, his eye twitching madly. 'Leviathan, attack!' Leviathan reared up it's head and blew orichalcos green flames over the studio. The fire alarm rang through the set. Everyone ran to get outside, where we watched in horror as our Waking The Dragons studio was burnt to the ground.

'Oh my god! Bakura!' Ryou cried when he realised his yami wasn't there.

'I'm right here,' Bakura said.

'How'd ya get out?' I asked.

'I've been out of the studio for ages,' he shrugged.

'Where were ya?'

'Drug dealer,' grinned Bakura holding up what looked like one of those small air tight bags containing what looked like cocaine.

'Bakura!' yelled Ryou grabbing Bakura's drugs and throwing them into the flames that had consumed the studio.

Varion (Var): That's all for now. No more untill after X-mass. Ok.

Diabound: Will the Waking The Dragons studio remain in tacked after Leviathans attack? Will anyone call 000 (911. It's 000 'cause we're in Australia)? What will become of Bakura now his has no drugs? Is anyone still inside the burning building? Who will press charges against Dartz and Leviathan? Fing out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

Varion: This isn't DBZ it's YGO. 'xcuse Dia, he hasn't had his coffee yet. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**WAKING THE DRAGONS - BLOOPERS**

Var: You have know idea how annoying it gets writing the title to this story over and over.

Diabound: Then don't write it.

Var: Thankyou for your brillint observation.

Diabound: Isn't it just.

Var: Ai ai ai. Oh and thankyou to THEJAPANESEWEIRDO and K PARADOX for your reveiws. I'm glad you liked it and you rock!

Pilz-E: The fanfiction starts in your ear, then goes to your brain, then goes to your eyes, then back to your ear, then it goes straight to your foot and your foot turns blue.

Begley: I think you're talking about gangrene. You only get that if you have poor circulation or your toes' been frozen.

Var: OH MY GOD! The characters from Neurotically Yours are taking over! Run for your bomb shelters! (runs away)

Foamy: Ok. Varion doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Neurotically Yours. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Neurotically Yours belongs to Jonathan Mathers.

Var: Lllllllllllllllisa!

Saskatchewan: Mmmmmmmarge!

Foamy: Or the Simpsons, they belong to that Matt guy.

Var: (crying of in the distance)

RAPHAEL'S POV

I never knew Dartz would snap like that. But as I stared at the green flames comsuming what once was the studio, I figured it was possible he could.

'It's all been burned!' Dartz laughed hystericly, 'Why can't you people accept that!' Yep... something snapped. I could hear police, fire department and ambulence sirens of to the distance. Well at least today has been exciting. Not that many people think that.

'Oh my god! The food is still in the studio!' screamed Joey. He ran as fast as he could into the burning building, returning fifteen minutes later carrying food closely followed by the dragons (who were also carrying food).

'Jounochi! Don't ever do that again!' screeched the director.

'Think of the food,' cried Jounochi.

'Wheeler,' I said, 'Your hair is on fire.'

'Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!' Yami roared with laughter at Joey's burning hair. He was cradling a soot and burn covered Yuugi. If it wasn't for the fact Yuugi was going out with Meerca, I would think they were gay. Then again the Pharaoh probably is. Ha ha. Turning back to the burning building I could here the police trying their best attempts to handcuff Dartz, but the great King of Atlantis was putting up a good fight.

'You'll never catch me, bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'

'OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!' screamed Malik beating Dartz over the head with that stupid rod thing. Yep... today was really eventfull.

(lets see. who hasn't had much lime light? i know)

RYOU'S POV

Ok. I would expect Bakura to burn down the studio but not Dartz. But there's a first time for everything. No one except the camera guy was seriously hurt. Now me and those who aren't in the hospital are driving to the new studio. It wasn't quite what I imagined. It was a dirty run down warehouse.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! RATS!' scearmed Anzu on the top of her lungs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Bakura. He delights in seeing others discomforted. Stepping carefully over the rats I just stared at our new studio to be. There is no way we'd ever be able to do our recording in here. And if we go outside we'll get mobbed. Whaaaaaaaa! Maybe I can get an extra shift at work so I can stay away from this place. Dart I swear I'll kill you. And if I can't Bakura and Yami will.

Varion: You people better like this. I know this chapter is short but it took me forever to write! So don't complain. Your lucky I even deciede to write this chapter and put it up when I did.


End file.
